1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connector accommodating the terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-64685 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular main portion that can receive a mating male tab inserted from the front. The rear end of the main portion has a right-angular edge. The terminal fitting is inserted into a housing of a connector. More particularly, the housing has opposite front and rear ends and a cavity extends between the ends. The terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity from behind. An accommodation recess is open at the rear end of the housing and can accommodate a seal. A wire insertion hole penetrates the seal at a position corresponding to the cavity and accommodates a wire connected to the terminal fitting so that the seal closely contacts the outer peripheral surface of the wire. Thus, the outer peripheral surface of the wire is sealed in a liquid-tight manner.
The terminal fitting can be released from a locked state and removed from the housing by pulling the wire backward. However, the rear edge of the main portion may be caught by the seal as the terminal fitting is pulled out. As a result, the terminal fitting is difficult to remove and the seal may be damaged.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a reduction in operational efficiency and the damage of an interference substance interfering with a terminal fitting at the time of moving the terminal fitting.